Secret Sister
by HardyGirl155
Summary: Emily Batista Walker doesn't think she's adopted but she is. Can she find her brother before her nightmare catches her? Will he protect her from it or do nothing. Later on Jeff Hardy will come in


**Chapter 1: Brother's a WWE Wrestler!**

My name is Makayla Emily Batista Walker but call me Kay or Mack. I hate my name. I'm eighteen and I have a loving family. I have one brother and sister they're twins and they cause havoc.

As I was getting my breakfast, I wondered who my real family was and if they really wanted to have me.

"Boo." Michael says quietly behind me. I hate when he does that.

"MICHAEL GEORGE WALKER! You know you don't walk up behind people and scare them. Wait until mom hears about this." I screamed.

"Wait until I hear what?" Mom asked.

"He snuck up behind me and scared the crap out of me." I yelled trying not to punch Michael.

"I only did it because when I said happy birthday to you, you didn't respond." Michael said backing away slowly from me.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for yelling at you Michael." I said sincerely.

"Michael go find your dad. I have to talk to Makayla." Mom said. I wondered what mom had to talk to me about.

"Makayla sit down honey," she asked me, "honey I have something to tell you."

"What is it mom? It can't be that bad," I said.

"Well honey. You're adopted. Your real name is Emily Batista," she whispered. "I was supposed to give you this letter on your 18th birthday."

"No it's not true. I can't be. I'm not adopted," I screamed. I ran upstairs taking the letter with me.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door and opened the letter.

"_Dear Emily,_

_I know that you might not believe this right now but you are adopted. I know you're thinking how I could just give you up but I had no choice. I had a six year old and your father to take care of. I was working practically six days a week and getting little pay._

_All that you need to know is that you need to find your brother and give this letter to him. His name is Dave Batista and probably works for the WWE. Here's some money for you to go to Greenwich, Connecticut._

_When you get there, go to the WWE headquarters and ask for Linda McMahon saying that it's urgent. She will help you find your brother. Please trust your brother._

_I love you and always will,_

_Mom"_

I couldn't believe it my brother was a WWE wrestler.

"Hi. I can't talk right now Jules. I have to find my brother and tell him that I'm his sister." I tell her while packing franticly for my flight. I throw clothes into my suitcase, zip it up, and head downstairs. I grab my keys and walk out the door. My adoptive mom doesn't stop me; she just stares.

"Where are you going, Kay?" Jules asked me.

"I'm going to the airport and then Greenwich, Connecticut." I tell her.

I'm at the airport. I say goodbye to her and get a ticket to Greenwich, Conn. When I get my one way ticket, I head toward the security gate. After waiting 20 minutes, I'm out and I have 15 minutes before they start boarding. I take off running when I bump into something and fall down.

"Ow." I mumble. When I look up, I see someone leaning down and holding out their hand. I take it and get up off the floor with their help.

"Sorry. I was trying to get to my gate," I apologize.

"It's okay. What gate are you going to?" he said.

"Gate 14. I'm Emily by the way," I told him.

"That's where I'm going. I'm Hunter," he said being polite. I stare wide eyed at him until I hear.

"Hunter what are you doing?" someone, who was Ric Flair, said right next to him. "Who are you?"

"E-Emily Mr. Flair," I say shakily not believing my eyes.

"Are you a fan or something?" Hunter asks. I nod. "Please don't scream. We're trying to keep a low profile."

"I won't," I whisper. "Nice meeting you." With that I run to the gate and sit down.

"Hey there that's reserved for someone," someone says angrily to my right.

"Well they aren't here now are they," I tell him while turning my head.

"There you are. Man you run fast," Hunter said out of breath. He looks at me and Orton and asks "What happened and don't tell me nothing Orton never glares at anyone unless he's angry?"

"I just sat down here and tells me that this seat is reserved. I told him that they aren't here. That's when you came up Hunter," I explained.

"You know each other?" Randy asked confused.

"I ran into him and he helped me up off the floor," I told him while putting in my earphones. I turned it to Lithium by Evanescence and started singing quietly with it. When the song was over, I looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked the person that just got here.


End file.
